gameofthronesfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Sansa Stark (GoT)
311 AC) Cassana Baratheon ( 311 AC) |Family = {Bran the Builder} - ancestor {Torrhen Stark} - ancestor {Rickard Stark} - grandfather {Eddard Stark} - father {Catelyn Tully} - mother Daveth Baratheon - 1st husband Lyonel Baratheon - son Cassana Baratheon - daughter {Brandon Stark} - paternal uncle {Robb Stark} - brother Castifer Stark - brother Arya Stark - sister Bran Stark - brother {Rickon Stark} - brother {Lyanna Stark} - patenral aunt {Benjen Stark} - paternal uncle {Rhaegar Targaryen} - uncle by marriage Jon Snow - cousin raised as bastard half-brother {Hoster Tully} - maternal grandfather {Minisa Whent} - maternal grandmother {Brynden Tully} - maternal great-uncle {Lysa Tully} - maternal aunt Robin Arryn - maternal cousin {Petyr Baelish} - uncle by marriage Edmure Tully - maternal uncle Tyrion Lannister - 2nd husband (unconsummated) Unnamed Tully - maternal cousin {Talisa Maegyr} - sister-in-law {Robert Baratheon} - 1st father-in-law Cersei Lannister - 1st mother-in-law/sister-in-law Jaime Lannister - brother-in-law {Enes Lannister} - brother-in-law {Tywin Lannister} - 2nd father-in-law {Joanna Lannister} - 2nd mother-in-law {Ramsay Bolton} - 3rd husband {Roose Bolton} - 3rd father-in-law {Walda Frey} - 3rd mother-in-law {Newborn Bolton} - brother-in-law |ImageSize = 250px }} Queen Sansa Stark is the head of House Stark, Lady of Winterfell and Queen in the North. She is the eldest daughter of Lord Eddard Stark of Winterfell and his wife Lady Catelyn Tully, sister of Robb, Castifer, Arya, Bran and Rickon Stark, and "half-sister" of Jon Snow. She went on to become Queen Consort of the Seven Kingdoms (making her the first Northern Queen in the history of Westeros) through her marriage to King Daveth I Baratheon. Initially starting off with a very naïve view of the world, Sansa slowly matured and became well versed in politics and court intrigue under the tutelage of her husband. When Daveth died without issue, she found herself being used as a pawn in the machinations of the other characters such as Cersei Lannister, Margaery Tyrell and Petyr Baelish, suffering but learning from her traumatic experiences as she and her family endured one cruelty and betrayal after another while being held hostage by House Lannister in King's Landing and House Bolton at Winterfell. However, as the story progresses, Sansa matures into a more hardened individual and capable player of the game of thrones rather than a pawn. Alongside Jon Snow and Castifer Stark, Sansa assembled an army and reclaimed Winterfell from House Bolton at the Battle of the Bastards, becoming the new Lady of Winterfell. Prior to the Great War, Sansa rekindled her romantic relationship with Daveth. Displeased at Jon abdicating in favor of House Targaryen, whose forces prove vital during the Great War, she finds enmity with Queen Daenerys, who refuses to accept Northern independence in her restoration. Following the Battle of King's Landing and the subsequent assassination of Daenerys, she declares the North an independent kingdom and is crowned Queen in the North. Soon after, Sansa gave birth to the twins Lyonel and Cassana. Biography Background Sansa Stark is the eldest daughter and second child of Lady Catelyn and Lord Eddard Stark. Eddard is the head of House Stark and Lord Paramount of the North. The North is one of the constituent regions of the Seven Kingdoms and House Stark is one of the Great Houses of the realm. House Stark rules the region from their seat of Winterfell and Eddard also holds the titles of Lord of Winterfell and the Warden of the North to King Robert Baratheon.HBO viewers guide, season 2 guide to houses, House Stark - Sansa Stark entry Sansa was born and raised at Winterfell. She has two older brothers, Robb and Castifer, two younger brothers, Bran and Rickon, a younger sister, Arya, and a "bastard half-brother" Jon Snow, with whom she had a distant relationship due to her mother's influence (which, like her mother, Sansa later regretted). Sansa enjoys proper "lady-like" pursuits and is good at sewing, embroidering, poetry, singing, dancing, literature, etiquette, history and music. When she was young she dreamed of being a regal Queen like Cersei Lannister, and that just like in the epic songs she would meet her knight in shining armor. She has inherited her mother's Tully coloring, unlike all of her siblings, and Lady Catelyn thinks Sansa will be even more beautiful than she was when she was younger. She is often seen in contrast with her sister, Arya Stark who has neither her looks nor her accomplishments in feminine activities and comportment.HBO viewers guide, season 2 guide to houses, House Stark - Sansa Stark entry Season 1 Sansa is given praise by Septa Mordane after exceeding in her sewing abilities, in contrast to her sister Arya, who finds this tedious and difficult. When her brothers find an orphaned litter of direwolf pups, Sansa adopts the gentlest one and names her Lady. King Robert I Baratheon visits Winterfell to offer Sansa's father the position of Hand of the King. Robert also offers to betroth his son Daveth to Sansa. Sansa, who is very taken with the handsome young prince, thinks this is a splendid notion. She longs for the excitement of the capital and begs her parents to agree to the match until they do so. Eddard takes the Handship and decides to take his daughters with him to the capital."Winter is Coming" At the Crossroads Inn on the kingsroad, Daveth offers to walk Sansa along the riverbank after the disquieting experience of meeting Ser Ilyn Payne, the king's headsman. They find Arya practicing her swordwork with Mycah, a butcher's son, and Daveth points out a few suggestions on proper swordsmanship. Out of nowhere, Daveth's younger brother Joffrey shows up and starts to hurt Mycah for acting above his station and striking a girl of noble blood. Arya strikes Joffrey, and when the prince threatens her with his sword, Daveth restrains his brother but Arya's direwolf, Nymeria, intervenes and bites Joffrey's arm - knocking them both down. Arya and Mycah flee and Joffrey cries before Daveth escorts his brother away. Sansa is taken before King Robert and his retainers and asked to corroborate Joffrey's claim, that he was the victim of an unprovoked attack. Daveth refutes Joffrey's accusations and supports Arya's argument. Arya tells Sansa to tell the truth, but to Arya's fury, Sansa is worried about upsetting her betrothal with Daveth, so she says that it happened too fast for her to know. Queen Cersei orders that Arya's direwolf Nymeria be executed for harming Joffrey, but when the direwolf cannot be found, she suggests that Sansa's own direwolf Lady be substituted for Nymeria. Sansa and Arya are horrified Lady will be killed and protest. Eddard, furious with Robert for agreeing to this, carries out the execution himself, to Sansa's anguish."The Kingsroad" Arriving in King's Landing, Sansa's enmity towards Arya and her father continues. Eddard fails to mollify Sansa by buying her a doll as she hasn't played with dolls for years. Eddard explains to Arya that Sansa could not defy the royal family or go against their version of events if Sansa wished to maintain their goodwill in marriage to the Crown Prince."Lord Snow" Septa Mordane shows Sansa the throne room of the Red Keep as part of a history lesson, Sansa realizes that her grandfather and uncle were killed there by the Mad King. Sansa is fearful that she will not be able to give Daveth sons, only daughters like her friend Jeyne Poole's mother, but Mordane doesn't think this likely."Cripples, Bastards and Broken Things" At the Hand's tournament, Sansa witnesses Ser Gregor "The Mountain" Clegane killing Ser Hugh of the Vale during a joust. Lord Petyr "Littlefinger" Baelish tells Sansa about how Gregor burned the face of his brother, Sandor "The Hound" Clegane, when they were very young. Sandor is Joffrey's bodyguard and Littlefinger advises against repeating the story to Sandor. Sansa is given a flower by Ser Loras Tyrell, the famous Knight of the Flowers, before his tilt with Ser Gregor Clegane. He gives the flower to Sansa, but he is looking at Prince Daveth's uncle Lord Renly Baratheon who is sitting behind her. She witnesses him defeating Gregor, and Gregor's subsequent furious attack on him, which is halted only by the intervention of Sandor. She joins the smallfolk in applauding Sandor's actions."The Wolf and the Lion" Sansa and Septa Mordane are embroidering, and Sansa speaks very rudely to her. Daveth visits Sansa and gives her a present. He also apologizes for his brother Joffrey's behavior regarding the incident on the Kingsroad and kisses her, winning her favor. Sansa is later told by her father that he is considering sending her and Arya back to Winterfell, running the risk of breaking her betrothal to Daveth. Sansa doesn't want to accept it. She tells them that she loves Daveth, she will be his queen and give him beautiful black-haired children. Sansa says Daveth will be a great king and angrily says Daveth is nothing like Robert. Eddard later realizes that only Daveth is King Robert's trueborn son and that Joffrey and his other siblings are not Robert's biological children."A Golden Crown" King Robert dies following a hunting accident and Eddard is appointed Regent and Protector of the Realm to Daveth until the younger Baratheon comes of age upon his ascent to the Iron Throne."You Win or You Die" Sansa offers her condolences to Daveth on the loss of his father, though Daveth coolly remarks that he somehow knew it would happen - noting that the habit of drinking and hunting are a dangerous combination, but he adds that he appreciates Sansa's kind gesture."The Pointy End""Baelor" Season 2 Sansa remains in King's Landing with her sister Arya, her loyalty to King Daveth Baratheon strengthened as she learns more of court intrigue - especially the game of thrones - and grows more excited at their upcoming wedding. She witnesses her father Eddard stepping down from the regency and transferring the title of "Protector of the Realm" to Daveth."The North Remembers" Sansa is seen to be embroidering a new dress, pondering what she thinks her betrothed would think of it. She tells her curiosity to her new handmaiden Shae."What Is Dead May Never Die" When Princess Myrcella Baratheon departs for Dorne, Sansa attends with her father and sister and demonstrates her newfound confidence when she starts standing up to Daveth's brother Joffrey when the former cruelly mocks their brother Tommen for crying. As the royal party returns to the Red Keep, they are stopped by one of Daveth's spies who them informs them of growing discontent among Stannis and Renly Baratheon. Before anyone could respond, however, Joffrey causes a citywide riot when he is mocked by the growing crowd who belittle him and constantly compare him to his older, talented and popular brother. Joffrey angrily lashes out and is struck by excrement thrown by an angry protester before demanding the City Watch kill all of the smallfolk present despite both Daveth and Eddard attempting to prevent the outbreak from occurring. Sansa is separated from the rest of the group and almost raped by a group of commoners. She is rescued by Sandor Clegane, Daveth and her father, just as Tyrion is in the process of browbeating Joffrey for losing her in the first place. Shae treats her injuries and Sansa tries to rationalize being attacked when she hates Joffrey more than anyone. Shae warns her not to say such things and to trust no-one. Unbeknownst to her, Daveth mentions to Eddard in private that after he defeats Stannis and Renly, he plans on calling a new Great Council to declare his brother Joffrey mentally unfit to be his successor - thereby peacefully removing him from the royal line of succession."The Old Gods and the New" Sansa has a nightmare that she is being stabbed by her attackers from the riots. She wakes up to find her mattress bloodied by the onset of her first period as it means she is ready to bear Daveth's children. Eddard and Shae each try to calm her down and have the mattress cleaned up, though the Hound catches them and (reluctantly) informs Cersei. Cersei gives Sansa advice on motherhood, reassuring her that she will love her children and tells Sansa that the more people you love, the weaker you are."A Man Without Honor" After Renly is assassinated, Stannis Baratheon sails his fleet into the bay outside King's Landing, triggering the Battle of the Blackwater. Sansa is summoned to the throne room to say goodbye to Daveth - who plans on personally overseeing the city's defenses. They kiss and she pleads with him and her father to come back alive. She then takes refuge in Maegor's Holdfast with Shae where Cersei is hosting the women of the court there. Cersei mocks Sansa's faith and reveals Ser Ilyn Payne is present to kill them all if the walls are breached. She drunkenly advises Sansa to use her sexuality as a weapon. Eventually, Cersei storms out, believing the battle lost. Sansa attempts to keep the morale of the women up with prayers and singing. Later, Shae tells Sansa to return to her chambers and bar her door to keep her safe should Stannis breach the keep. Sansa finds Sandor waiting for her inside. He tells her that he is going north and offers to take her with him. She refuses to leave but he warns her that all men are killers. Stannis's forces is ultimately defeated by a host of House Lannister, House Stark, House Tully and House Tyrell reinforcements led Tywin Lannister and Robb Stark. Unfortunately, Sansa's father - Lord Eddard Stark - was killed during the battle."Blackwater" Escorted by Ser Barristan, Sansa walks to the Great Sept of Baelor for Eddard's funeral, surrounded by numerous lords and ladies, including Cersei, who glances at her deviously. During the wake, Pycelle and Petyr Baelish offer their condolences. She is then approached and comforted by her brothers and mother - each sharing their grief over the loss. Ned's bones are returned to Winterfell for a proper burial along with those who died in his service. Sansa attends court as Daveth doles out rewards. Tywin is named Savior of the City and given a seat on the Small Council, Castifer Stark is appointed Hand of the King, Robb is named Warden of the North, Petyr Baelish is made Lord of Harrenhal and Loras Tyrell is allowed to name a favor from the king. He asks Daveth to marry his sister Margaery into the royal family. Daveth considers, but relents and offers to wed her to Joffrey instead. When Robb inquiries about the betrothal to his sister, Daveth confirms the engagement will indeed remain intact - intending to honor Eddard's memory and promising the Stark family that he will adore her from this until his last day as Daveth's queen - the same endearment he told Sansa earlier."A Golden Crown" Sansa nods her head in acknowledgment, but while none of them are looking, she gives Cersei a stony, almost triumphant gaze; this indicates she is finally playing the ruthless game of thrones."Valar Morghulis" Season 3 Season 4 Season 5 Season 6 Season 7 Season 8 Sansa stands on Winterfell's ramparts as the combined Stark, Baratheon and Targaryen forces march towards the castle, and stares in awe as Drogon and Rhaegal fly overhead. As Jon greets her at the courtyard, Sansa mentions that Arya is "lurking somewhere" when Jon notices her absence. She is disappointed to learn of his and Daveth's decision to bend the knee to Daenerys Targaryen upon being introduced as the Lady of Winterfell, and the two women exchange a civil but tense greeting. Regardless, Sansa swears allegiance to the Dragon Queen and coldly greets her in the courtyard by saying "Winterfell is yours, Your Grace." Later, in the castle's great hall, Sansa sits at the high table along with Jon, Daveth, Daenerys, and Tyrion. Tyrion tries to calm those present who are displeased at Jon bending the knee to Daenerys; he says that they have assembled the largest army ever seen, but Sansa coolly undercuts him by asking how she is supposed to feed an army that size, as well as two full-grown dragons. When she asks what dragons even eat, Daenerys replies, "Whatever they want." Sansa later converses with Tyrion privately for the first time since they last saw each other at Joffrey's wedding; Tyrion calls the wedding "a miserable affair", though Sansa sardonically remarks, "It had its moments." She also calls Tyrion out for believing that Cersei will honor her pledge to send the Lannister forces north, and says that her previous belief that he was the cleverest man she ever met has disappeared. Sansa shows Jon the message that Robett Glover will be withdrawing his troops to Deepwood Motte, as he never pledged to fight for a Targaryen. She expresses her disapproval of Jon abandoning his crown, even though Jon explains that he did it for the North, because otherwise they won't stand a chance against the army of the dead. Although Sansa assures Jon that her faith in his judgement has not wavered, she bluntly asks him if he truly bent the knee to save the North, or because he loved Daenerys."Winterfell" Following the defeat of the Night King, it is revealed that Sansa became pregnant with Daveth's child. She gives birth to the twins Lyonel and Cassana, with Daveth present. Three years later, Sansa and Daveth are seen together watching their children playing in the courtyard. Personality When she lived at Winterfell with her family, Sansa grew up as the eldest daughter of a Great House, trying to emulate her mother's example of a "proper lady" from the southern courts. Sansa's devotion to the traditional, refined "feminine virtues" caused friction between her and her blunt, tomboyish younger sister Arya, with whom she had a playful rivalry. As a little girl, Sansa naively believed in the tales and epic romances in which every princess gets her honorable knight in shining armor to sweep her off her feet. Sansa was infatuated with the traditional romances about mythical figures like Jonquil, and historical figures like Duncan, the Prince of Dragonflies. Her greatest goal in life was to be married to a heroic and handsome prince, sitting around with other noblewomen eating lemon cakes while gossiping about the goings-on at court. Sansa's innocent, childhood infatuation with the ideals of princesses and knights made her susceptible to the manipulations of the Lannisters before Daveth began educating her on court politics, plotting and intrigue at King's Landing. She held the blind belief that all queens and princes are kind and truthful, as if inherently a result of their titles, when Cersei just happened to be a woman who married a king to secure a marriage alliance, and Daveth just happened to be her son. She loved Daveth with all her heart and was fully devoted to him, even though her initial naiveté somewhat annoyed him at times. When Daveth unexpectedly passed away due to stress-related illness, Sansa was deeply heartbroken and visibly devastated. The reunion between the two several years later became somewhat strained as Sansa was unwilling to believe her first love had actually returned from the dead. But as time progressed, Sansa came to realize that, despite every hardship and cruelty she endured, she was still in love with Daveth and they both reconciled. Sansa's sufferings have made her stronger and more mature, but also more war-like. Caring less for the traditional feminine virtues she used to praise as a child, Sansa moves against Ramsay in order to take back Winterfell and the North, and outright rejects his conditions for saving her brother Rickon, knowing full well he would never keep his word and instead tells him that he will die the next day. Her experiences with the Lannisters have enabled her to watch in grim satisfaction as Ramsay is torn apart and eaten by his own hounds. This contrasts her visible horror in Season 1 upon seeing the violence when she first arrived in King's Landing, where she is distressed at Ser Gregor Clegane's violence against Ser Hugh and Loras Tyrell and when her father was tragically killed during the Battle of the Blackwater. Sansa is also effective as Lady of Winterfell and Jon's regent, devoting her efforts to maintaining order and preparing the North for winter, for which she earns the respect of many Vale and Northern lords. Due to the harrowing experiences of the Stark children, Sansa experiences a development in the relationships with her surviving siblings when they are reunited. Though she and Jon were the least closest of the Stark children, they love one another as siblings and their relationship as brother and sister becomes stronger when they are reunited. While Sansa will argue with Jon and at times with Castifer, she speaks to them as equals, wants to see them safe, and Turner observes Sansa's relationship with Jon has restored Sansa's faith in men. While Jon remains a protective older brother to Sansa and likewise wants her safe, he also recognizes Sansa's intelligence and her adeptness as a leader, placing the North in her charge as his regent while he and Castifer was gone. Sansa and Castifer got along like any brother and sister would. She sees him in the family as the one who would often mess around and likes to get into very troubling situations just for the thrill of it. Nonetheless, she sees him as one of her closest among the brothers as she's come to depend on him a lot when they were younger. Both Castifer and Sansa have a mutual respect for each other since they were young and after learning of all the things that they have been through after their father had died, the respect continually grows. Sansa and Arya did not get along as children and though they love each other, experience a rocky start after their reunion in Season 7 due to their experiences. Nonetheless, they come to recognize new strengths in one another: Arya's skills as a combatant and Sansa's abilities as Lady of Winterfell. By the end of Season 7, their relationship grows stronger and they develop a new closeness as sisters. Sansa is relieved and happy to be reunited with Bran but is unsettled by the changes he has undergone as a result of becoming the Three-Eyed Raven. Regardless, she asks for Bran's help in using his powers to look into Littlefinger's past and upon learning the truth, decide to put Littlefinger on trial to answer for his crimes. Appearances Quotes |-|Spoken by Sansa= :Sansa Stark: "Do you think Daveth will like me? What if he thinks I'm ugly?" Catelyn Stark: "Then he is the stupidest prince that ever lived." Sansa Stark: "He's so handsome." ―Sansa reveals her huge crush on Daveth while talking with her mother :"There is no honor in tricks." ―Sansa Stark :Sansa Stark: "Who cares about your stupid dancing teacher? I can't go! I'm supposed to marry Prince Daveth! I love him! And I'm meant to be his queen and have his babies!" Arya Stark: "Pfff!" —Sansa's initial naiveté :Sansa Stark: "I promise I'll be a good wife." Daveth Baratheon: "I'm sure you will." Sansa Stark: "I hope I don't prove a disappointment to you." Daveth Baratheon: "You haven't yet, but the potential is there. For both sides." —Exchange between Sansa and Daveth :"Father, Smith, Warrior, Mother, Maiden, Crone, Stranger… I am his and he is mine. From this day, until the end of my days." —Sansa Stark :Sansa Stark: "He was always good to me. I... I miss him so much." Tyrion Lannister: "I know. I miss my nephew as well. Kings like him are rare to find these days, but men like him? They're even more rare." —Sansa and Tyrion Lannister both mourn Daveth's loss :Theon Greyjoy: "Do what he says! Do what he says or he'll hurt you!" Sansa Stark: "He already hurts me every night! All day I'm locked in this room and every night he comes! It can't be any worse!" Theon Greyjoy: "It can. It can always be worse." —Theon Greyjoy tells Sansa to obey her third husband. :"If it weren't for you, I'd still have a family. If I could do to you what Ramsay did right here, right now, I would." ―Sansa reprimands Theon for everything he has done. :Sansa Stark: "Tell me why Bran and Rickon should be gone while you still breathe the air! Theon by the face and shakes his head. TELL ME TO MY FACE, THEON! TELL ME THAT THEY WEREN'T YOUR BROTHERS!" Theon Greyjoy/Reek: "THEY WEREN'T BRAN AND RICKON! I couldn't find them. It was two farm boys. I killed them and burned them so no one would know." —Sansa forces Theon to admit that he did not kill her brothers. :"I know what Ramsay is. I know what he'll do to me. If I'm going to die, let it happen while there's still some of me left." ―Sansa to Myranda and Theon. :"You're the son of the last true Warden of the North. Northern families are loyal, they'll fight for you if you ask. A monster has taken our home and our brother. We have to go back to Winterfell and save them both." ―Sansa to Jon Snow :Sansa Stark: "How...? You were dead. I spent the past two years mourning you. But then you come back, and... stand before me and... How could you put me through that?" Daveth Baratheon: "I'm sorry, Sansa. I never meant to hurt you." Sansa Stark: "You can't come back into my life like this and expect everything to be alright again!" Daveth Baratheon: "What do you want from me?! An apology for dying? You want me to fall to my hands and knees and beg your forgiveness?" Sansa Stark: "That's not fair! You were dead!" Daveth Baratheon: "I came back!" Sansa Stark: "It's not that easy!" —Sansa's and Daveth's initial reunion :"Did you know about Ramsay? If you didn't know, you're an idiot. If you did know, you're my enemy." ―Sansa to Petyr Baelish :"The Umbers gave Rickon to our enemies, they can hang." ―Sansa condemns House Umber for Smalljon's betrayal. :""From this time to the end of time, the Stormlands and its surrounding territories no longer acknowledge nor recognize the authority of the Iron Throne. As it was during the reign of House Durrandon before the War of Conquest, we are a free and independent kingdom. House Lannister nor its allies who's hands are stained with traitors blood are to ever set foot into our lands again. Those who disregard this command will be swiftly introduced to our fury." So this marks the return of the Storm Kings: full of noise and thunderous applause." ―Sansa reading a letter informing her of Daveth being proclaimed the first Storm King in 300 years :Ramsay Bolton: "Now, if you want to save..." Sansa Stark: "You're going to die tomorrow, Lord Bolton. Sleep well." —Sansa warns Ramsay of his impending doom :"Your words will disappear. Your house will disappear. Your name will disappear. All memory of you will disappear." ―Sansa to Ramsay just before he is devoured by his own hounds :Sansa Stark: "You have to be smarter than father. You need to be smarter than Robb. I loved them, I miss them, but they made stupid mistakes and they both lost their heads for it." Jon Snow: "And how should I be smarter? By listening to you?" Sansa Stark: "Would that be so terrible?" —Sansa and Jon :"I'm a slow learner, it's true. But I learn. Being Queen of the Seven Kingdoms for a time taught me a great deal." ―Sansa to Petyr Baelish |-|Spoken about Sansa= :"It's taken some time, but I think Sansa's shown signs of progress. She may yet be a good Queen, though her naiveté does occasionally give me headaches." ―Daveth Baratheon about Sansa learning the political intrigue of King's Landing :Tyrion Lannister: "She won't rest until my head's on a spike!" Jaime Lannister: "Not just yours. She's offering a knighthood to whomever finds Sansa Stark." Tyrion Lannister: "Our late nephew's widow? No. Sansa couldn't have done this." Jaime Lannister: "She had more reason than anyone. Do you think it's a coincidence she disappeared the same night Joffrey died?" Tyrion Lannister: "No, but... Sansa's not a killer. Not yet, anyway." —Jaime and Tyrion discuss Sansa :Cersei Lannister: "You have no loyalty to Catelyn Stark?" Jaime Lannister: "Catelyn Stark's dead." Cersei Lannister: "So if I told you to leave the capital right now and find Sansa, if I told you to find that murderous little bitch and bring me her head, would you do it?" —Cersei to Jaime about killing Sansa :"The first time I saw you, you were just a child. A girl from the North, come to the capital for the first time and became a Queen. Not a child any longer." ―Petyr Baelish to Sansa :Petyr Baelish: "Sansa and King Daveth might have consummated the marriage, but he ended up leaving her a grieving widow. When she was wed to Tyrion, such consummation never took place. By the law of the land, she's no man's wife. Inspect her, if you must." Roose Bolton: "I leave that to the brothel keeper. It's her name I need, not her virtue." —Petyr and Roose Bolton :Myranda: "I saw you staring at her." Ramsay Bolton: "I'm going to marry her. That will involve looking at her from time to time." —Exchange between Ramsay Bolton and Myranda :"Lady Sansa desires to take back her ancestral seat from the Boltons and assume her rightful position as Lady of Winterfell." ―Brienne of Tarth to Jaime Lannister :"She's exactly like her mother..." ―Brynden Tully after reading Sansa's plea :Jon Snow: "Sansa thinks she's smarter than everyone." Arya Stark: "She's the smartest person I've ever met." Jon Snow: "Now you're defending her? You?" Arya Stark: "I'm defending our family. So is she." —Jon and Arya :"Many underestimated you. Most of them are dead now." ―Tyrion to Sansa :"Remind me to never get on your bad side." ―Daveth to Sansa Image gallery Mordane_1x01.png|Sansa practicing her needlework with Septa Mordane in "Winter is Coming". House_Stark_and_retainers.jpg|Sansa and her family await the arrival of the king in "Winter is Coming". Sansa_Stark (S1).jpg|Sansa's HBO Season 1 promo picture. SansaStarkS1Promo.png|Promotional image of Sansa in Season 1. Sansa (consort).jpg Sansa_S2.jpg|Sansa's HBO Season 2 promo picture. Eo1WV6QbmLlK.jpg Sansa Stark as Queen.jpg|Sansa Stark as Queen of the Seven Kingdoms. Sansa5.jpg|Sansa en route to The Eyrie. Sansa-Stark-Profile-HD.png|Sansa in "Mockingbird". Sansa as Alayne.jpg|Sansa Stark as "Alayne Stone" in Season 5. Theon_and_Sansa_escape.jpg|Sansa and Theon escape Winterfell in Season 5. Sansa_stark_s6_in_snow.jpg|Sansa in Season 6. GOT_S6_16.png|Sansa meets Lyanna Mormont. Season_6_Trailer_2_Boss_Ass_Bitch.jpg|Sansa warning Ramsay. Sansa_Stark_(Season_8).jpg|Sansa watches Drogon and Rhaegal fly over Winterfell in Season 8. 1132647MTFcpU0f.jpg Sansa Stark (S8).jpg tumblr_pprawyeVAn1skp4vw_540.jpg Winterfell is yours, Your Grace.jpg|"Winterfell is yours, Your Grace." Sansa_S8.jpg tumblr_pp2uvtgKRV1w3j7xh_540.jpg Sansa (armor dress).jpg Sansa at Winterfell.jpg Queen_Sansa_Stark.png|Sansa is crowned Queen in the North. Family tree Paternal *Ancestor(s): King Brandon "the Builder" Stark, King Brandon "the Breaker" Stark, King Dorren Stark, King Rickard Stark, King Rodrik Stark, Prince Karlon Stark, King Theon Stark, Osric Stark, King Torrhen Stark, Lord Cregan Stark, Brandon Snow *Great-Grandparent(s): Lord Edwyle Stark, Lady Morna Stark (née Locke) *Grandparent(s): Lord Rickard Stark, Lady Lyarra Stark *Father: Lord Eddard Stark *Uncle(s): Brandon Stark, Benjen Stark *Aunt(s): Lyanna Stark *Cousin(s): Jon Snow / Aegon Targaryen Maternal *Ancestor(s): Lord Edmyn Tully *Grandparent(s): Lord Hoster Tully, Lady Minisa Tully (née Whent) *Mother: Lady Catelyn Stark (née Tully) *Uncle(s): Lord Edmure Tully *Aunt(s): Lady Lysa Arryn (née Tully), Lady Roslin Tully (née Frey) *Great-Uncle(s): Ser Brynden Tully *Cousin(s): Lord Robin Arryn, Newborn Tully In the books In the A Song of Ice and Fire novels, Sansa enjoys conventional "ladylike" pursuits, with a keen interest in music, poetry, singing, literature, history, dancing and embroidery. She was taught to play the High harp by Lady Leonette. She has a romantic notion of handsome princes and knights fighting honorably for love and loyalty. She is sharply contrasted with her far less idealistic and tomboyish younger sister, Arya. Unlike Arya, Sansa is very passive, always waiting for things to happen rather than take active actions. Only in very rare occasions she temporarily steps out of her passivity, like the time she intervened to save Ser Dontos. References Category:MarkRulez711 Category:Articles by MarkRulez711 Category:House Stark Category:House Baratheon of King's Landing Category:House Lannister Category:House Bolton Category:Characters Category:Queens Category:Queen of the Andals and the First Men Category:Princesses Category:Ladies Category:Lords of Winterfell Category:Status: Alive Category:Alive Category:Characters from the North Category:Under construction Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Season 7 Characters Category:Season 8 Characters